Taming an Incubus
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Rin was challenged into summoning a demon, however he didn't expect his own instincts to over come him. AN: This does not follow the main story line what-so-ever and purely fan-fiction since it is posted on this website and the information inside does not come from the MANGA but rather ideas that has been floating around. Thank you and enjoy the story.
1. Taming an Incubus

Taming an Incubus

_Rated M Blue Exorcist_

Today was a normal day for the Exwires, going to class and learning how to exorcise demons by using many methods. However, today couldn't be peaceful were the young half demon can sit down and enjoy a good nap or enjoy a good meal but no; he was dared to do a summoning circle by the jackass, perfect student – Bon.

A few days ago the group over heard from Mephisto – the clown as the bluenette likes to call him – was saying that all demons, depending on how powerful they are can call other demons to aid them. However the next thing he didn't expect was Bon saying he was weak and the two got into an argument and the next was lead to some sort of bet.

The half demon sat on the floor staring at one of the summoning circles that Izumo have drawn for him. Rin sighed, as he thought for a moment about how to phrase his words to call a demon; though deep down inside he had a very bad feeling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and summon something!" Bon shouted and the demons tail twitched in irritation. A child with classes shivered slightly and looked at Bon, he and Yukio have voiced their disagreement to this experiment though everyone wanted to see if Rin could do it. The only person that wasn't in the room was Izumo due to her common sense not wanting to see if it goes wrong.

"I'm getting to it Bon!" Rin shouted back and stared back at the drawing that lay on the floor. Taking a deep breath he stood up and used his sharp teeth to bite his thumb and allowed his blood to drip on the circle. Everyone in the room noticed the small blue electrical light that sparked when it hit.

"_By blue flames and desired dreams, I call upon thee to aid me in fulfilling my wishes that my heart, mind and body bleed._" Rin said as he allowed the words to roll off his tongue. He had thought his phrase but came up short so it surprised him when he managed to get his message across.

Blue light then escaped, becoming brighter and blinding, everyone in the room covered their eyes as the light intensified. Rin didn't, the light didn't bother him but he noticed it looked flame like until he saw someone standing in the middle. As the light shrouded the being before growing dim and disappearing the other Exwires uncovered their eyes and gasped.

In the middle of the circle were a demon that was in their mid-twenties, the male had more human like features but the only demonic features where the red horns that managed to curve into his hair and hide in it, the black wings with some noticeable blue veins and the blue furry tail that swayed calmly. The male was handsome, breathtaking that made Shiemi faint from the sight.

The demon muscles are lean, his hair flaring upwards from the roots of red till it gotten lighter to the top. The only thing the demon wore was his jeans, black and tight fitted leather as well the boots to give off the sexy, bad boy look. The demon slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few types; they were cobalt blue – just like Rin's.

"Wow!" The pink hair boy shouted catching the demons annoyed glare, "Rin – you managed to call an Incubus!" the Incubus blinked at the name and he immediately turned around to face the younger one. The half demon cheeks flared red at the sight of the other and his own black tail curled in shyness that was unlike him.

"U-umm yeah…heh…heh…he." Rin laughed nervously as the lust based demon studied him before giving a small smile. The Incubus stepped out of the summoning circle and went towards Rin; the other started taking steps back until his back hit the chalk board. "G-guys?" Rin squeaked when the demon trapped him, he knew that if his confidence wavers his control is lost and the demon will attack him. But the sight of the other made his self-esteem dwindle to mere smoke.

"Alright, I think that is enough-"Bon started until the classroom door swung wide open to show the youngest exorcist coming in with a hand full of papers. The group paused at the sight of him and Izumo right behind him. The teacher looked up with a small smile clearly not catching the full-blooded demon.

"Hello class, glad to see you all here earl-"Yukio paused when he noticed the Incubus. The demon had his head in between Rin neck and his arms tightly around his older brother's waist. Rin face was bright red as a tomato and both their tails intertwined. Yukio glasses flashes as he dropped the paper he was carrying and reached for his guns, the demon moved his head from the crock of his tamer neck and glared at the other as Yukio laid his finger on the holster.

"I will not attempt that if I were you mortal." The man said, his voice was noticeably irritated. The Incubus voice filled with velvet and easy on the ears and it made Izumo blush and slightly shake on the spot at the sound of it.

"Let go of my Nii-san, demon."Yukio said his patience drawing thin as he pointed the two guns at the Incubus. Everyone moved back, knowing how deadly Yukio can be when he had his guns out and when he deemed Rin is in danger. The Incubus eyes narrowed slightly before he glanced back at Rin.

"But he is warm; he is also adorable when he is blushing. Though his scent…" the demon placed his head back into the crook of Rin neck and took a long sniff that made the half demon tremble in his grasp, "is divine, a blend of perfect spices that gives of a savory taste – oh how I want to taste him." The incubus hummed.

Rin face managed to get redder and he placed his shaky hands on the demons shoulders and pushed; but with no success he looked at the others. "S-someone pleases d-destroy the circle!" Rin shouted in distress. The Incubus head turned to stare at the chalk drawn drawing and Bon moved quickly to it. No one noticed the Incubus eyes glow in a bright blue color.

"Gah!" Bon backed up as the circle burst to blue flames. The fire burned the circle into the ground and the Incubus smiled as he held his master closer to his body. "Rin, what the fuck!" the larger male shouted and the half demon blinked in confusion.

"I didn't do it!" the half demon shouted back.

"Now what?" Shima asked as he tried to scrape away the circle but to no avail. Yukio eye twitched as the demon kept holding on his older brother in a tight and semi-erotic hold. Rin started to struggle to push the other off and Shima rubbed the back of his head, contemplating if he should help.

"Someone get him off of me!" Rin shouted out in growing frustration. Yukio then fired his guns and the Incubus reacted by opening his wings and flying both him and his master out of the line of fire. The bullets hit the chalk board and the male glared at the younger Okumora twin. "Seriously, let go of me!" Rin shouted pushing at the Incubus.

The demon growled slightly in frustration and placed his young master down, after a few moments of battling his instincts he let go and bared his sharp canines at Yukio who opened fired on his master. Rin quickly moved away from the demon, his face still red and steam seems to come off him. Rin sighed as he grabbed his red bag and clutched it close to him in hopes it can help calm his own nerves. The half demon turned to face the pure blood and his brother in what seems to be a glaring contest.

"So..uhmm what's your name?" Rin asked, breaking the tension and the taller and muscular male looked at him and smiled softly.

"I am Sibli, my young prince." The incubus said and Yukio looked at the burned etched circle and contemplated on how long it might take to clean this up and get rid of the demon that his idiot of an older brother summoned against his advice and wishes.

"I'm not a prince…" Rin mumbled and the incubus chuckled.

"In Ghenna you are."

"Were not in Ghenna now are we?"

"No…" the Sibli agreed and his cobalt blue eyes studied the younger demon, "I suppose not, however – I will still call you such unless you prefer master."

"Class…" Yukio started, not allowing his brother to reply, "We will start class and Rin make sure…Sibli here stays away from you and if he touches you and tries to seduce you I will shoot him." Yukio promised and everyone got to their seats when the teacher picked up the dropped papers and helped Shiemi regained conscious.

Class went on with many interruptions. Sibli always managed to get closer to Rin and his hands would wonder under the articles of clothing. A few times Yukio would fire his gun at the incubus but couldn't get a clear aim due to how close the demon was getting to his older brother. Rin tried moving around the class to get away from the demon he summoned but with no success.

O.O

To say when Mephisto heard about Rin demon the school director was furious. Rin sat their eating the food the demon made when the head master puffed in the room in pink smoke. To say when the purple haired male saw the demon a look of few unexplained emotions and resentment crossed his face before his eyebrows furrowed until he looked at his little half-brother.

"Rin, why did you summon a demon?" Mephisto said with a slight pout on his face as he glared at the incubus. The fire color hair male laughed in mockery at the other and resorted to a grin. The demon knew Rin mind would be too focused on the food and only picks up a few details.

"You mean you haven't told him one of the most important parts of summoning?" Sibli asked and the strangely dressed man teeth gritted. "You haven't, though I shouldn't be surprised. You were always a horrible teacher and caretaker." Rin blinked at the two converses without him knowing the meaning of the words. Between eating and listening not much of the hints were picked up.

"I didn't think he would do it! Should have explained further to his younger twin…" Mephisto thought out loud as he continued to glare at Sibli. How he wanted to attack the demon, but he couldn't risk exposing himself or the other heritage to the younger male.

"What? That the demon summoning another demon is only based on their sin…" Sibli said and Rin head popped up. Clearly he caught that detail with a few noodles hanging from his mouth. Slurping them in and chewed on them before swallowing he looked up at the two in curiosity.

"Wait; based on their sin?" Sibli looked at Mephisto with another disappointed look before smiling kindly to the young half demon.

"Yes, every demon is cauterised by sins, even the demon kings. When a demon is summoning another of their kin they can only summon the demon base on their birthed sin." Sibli explained and Rin blinked as he swallowed another fork full of food he had.

"But isn't your sin lust?" Rin asked and Sibli nodded. It took Rin a few seconds to connect the dots and the half demon tensed up and shock was etched in his face. "No way is my sin lust! No, I won't accept it!"

"To be honest I am surprised as well given you're…history but it makes sense in a way." Sibli sighed.

"Don't you dare…" Mephisto growled his threat. Sibli looked at him with slight amusement that was carved on his face.

"What?" Rin asked as he noticed the tension starting to build.

"He is warning me not to awaken you any further, not to awaken your sin."Sibli answered. With that Rin picked up his bowl as his eyes darted between the two before retreating into his and Yukio shared room. Sibli sighed and looked at his older brother.

"Oh, Nii-san why must you be so greedy?" the Incubus pouted and Mephisto eye twitched.

"I'm serious Iblis, awaken the boy any further I will-"

"You will what? Burn me? Have you forgotten I am the king of fire? Neither your fire nor our other brother's flames affect me anymore." The incubus said. His cobalt blue eyes stared into emerald green, "Oh I see…"Sibli smirked. "You were hoping he would summon you – weren't you?"

He watched Mephisto flinched at the claim but with no denial to back it up.

"So I am right, you were hoping his sin to be greed. For you to truly connect with our little brother and awaken him further, to take him fully underneath you're wing." Sibli smiled further, showing his sharp teeth. There he struck the truth from his greedy older brother, "Just be glad it's me and not Astorath. The wrath filled rot king and Rin meetings wasn't as subtle as father wanted and given what happened the awakening wouldn't be as smooth."

"I'm warning you Iblis…" Mephisto growled.

"You can't expect to fulfill that desire brother, even though I am really good at fulfilling desires. It is up to Rin if he wants to be completely awaken – not me. But I'm sure father would be pleased to know that his beloved youngest son is in good hands now." The incubus stood up, his blue fluffy tail waving around and he smiled at the forming blush on his older brother's face as he stared down at it. "Don't worry Mephisto, I will go easy on him and once he is fully awaken – we can return him to Ghenna and father can truly protect him from the true evils of the world."

O.O

Rin had avoided his tamed demon for about a week; he was careful not to stay out in the open and always stayed in groups even when the incubus saw him. To say he knew he can't keep this up forever but he had to try anyways. It gotten even more difficult when it came to missions, when Rin tries to go with someone else the demon takes him away and scouts for the demons they were hunting.

Though scouting can't be the word for it, Sibli only kept cuddling with the half breed and sometimes his hands would wonder to certain places but it never went any further. Right now Rin was tense and grouchy as he stayed in his current dorm. Rin started to strip as he headed towards the bath room. He was down to his boxers as he opened the door to the showers.

Steam and heat hits his body and he looked up and his face became red. Right in front of him Sibli was bare, his wings partly open. The red hair still standing up even though wet, the water seemed to glisten off his slightly tan skin before it turned to steam. Rin stood there, his mouth gapping and his eyes wondered down south. Rin body heated and his thoughts ran rampant with dirty fantasies. He blinked and as he finally notices the incubus caught him staring. Rin started to shake and he couldn't move something deep down inside him started to claw at his mind, his instincts telling him to touch the tone muscles and allow those leathery wings to wrap around him.

"I…uh…" Rin stuttered as his voice was finally caught in his throat. Sibli smiled and fully turned to his half blooded master. Sibli took a few steps forward; out stretching one of his hands too cup Rin face. Rin stared at the mirrored cobalt blue eyes. "I…" Rin couldn't form the sentence but when his tamed demon kissed him, his instinct took over.

Sibli picked up his young master by the waist, allowing him to press his body even closer to his own frame. Rin let out a stuffed moan, the incubus tasted like peppermints. His smell of sage and other incents was overwhelming. Rin didn't notice that the older male moved out of the bathroom, he was too consuming in the kiss.

Rin opened his eyes, no recollection of when he closed them. The other male on top of him with a small smile; his bare skin seem to overheat Rin and the half breed couldn't help but moan as the other seemed to grind their hips together.

"Shhh my prince, I will go slow since this is your first time." Sibli murmured and started kissing Rins bare neck. The half demon squirmed and he gasped when he felt cool air hit his pelvis. Blinking, he looked down to see the Incubus admiring his bare body. His hands slowly rubbing over lean muscle and milky white skin. "So beautiful…why hide such beauty under baggy clothing when you could get lust filled stares and admiration with firm, skin tight fitted ones?"

The Incubus kissed down from the nape of Rin's neck to his pelvis. His fingers, lightly etching patterns on the younger male's skin before his thumb rubbed against the hard nipples. Rin gasped and his hips moved up to get more friction, more of the heat filled touches that made his entire body burn with desire's that he shoved aside in thoughts he would never get.

Sibli smiled and licked his masters hips and to his thighs, his leather wings completely open in a form of dominance of his claim. His blue tail wrapping around his little brother's black one sent shivers down the other's spine. Sibli used his tail to imply pleasuring pressure and it coiling allowing friction to send the other on cloud nine.

Sibli licked his lips, his eyes staring at Rin's fully hard member; looking up he saw his master panting and with sweat gliding down his forehead. The heat of the room has increased and it was making the older male sweat a bit. The Incubus skillful tongue licked Rin's length and the struggled cry of pleasure made him shiver. Taking the full length in his mouth, he slowly sucked on it and his tongue wrapped and licked the hard organ.

Rin gasped and shook, the pleasure was building faster than he expected and it slightly scared him. But when he looked down at his tamed demon he couldn't help but place his full trust in the other. His back eventually arched as his tail was being messaged by the other in erythematic pleasure.

"S…so good!" he gasped out and the other hands rubbed his hips. That's when he felt one move down in between his ass. Rin blinked and his mouth wide open when he felt a finger press into the tight whole. "Ah!" he cried out as his back arched his hands quickly grabbed Sibli head.

Rin legs shook and his toes curled. Sibli sucked harder and deep-throated the younger male. His finger moving back and forth before he added another to scissor his whole, his master gripped his hair just above his curved horns. He could taste the salty precum and knew the other was near.

Just about the time his master released the door opened to the shared bedroom and Yukio walked in. the younger Okumura twin froze at the spot and witnessed his older twin brother back arched as he came. Rin breath was ragged and he backwards. Feeling much more relaxed than he was before. Sibli removed his fingers and took his mouth off the softening member.

Swallowing his master cum, he wasn't expecting such a large loud but then again this teen probably experienced such pleasures. His nose then caught another scent and his head wiped towards the door to see Yukio.

The younger twin had his gun out, his hand shaking and his face bright red. Rin lazily looked towards the door and his no matter how relaxed he felt his eyes widened.

"Y-Yukio!" he shouted out and sat straight up and grabbing the covers to cover his lowers half. Sibli growled at the other twin for interrupting something as sacred as the awakening. But he couldn't harm him without his master's resentment so he moved up and his wings wrapped around his master to cover some of the bare flesh and not caring for his own.

"Get off of him Sibli!" Yukio shouted, his eyes couldn't help but flare up but kept his mind in check. Sibli bared his teeth. He wanted to burn the other but as soon he opened his mouth his own eyes widened and he gasped as he felt part of his body disappeared. "It doesn't matter now; we found a way to destroy the summoning circle." Sibli then growled, it wasn't like him to resort to being wrathful but this twin was pushing his buttons.

Rin blinked and he looked down at Sibli to see part of his body disappearing. Strange. When Izumo or Shiemi circles are destroyed their demons disappeared immediately but why isn't his Incubus?

"I wasn't wrong on how powerful you are, but you can't continue trying to exist in our plane and fights at the same time now can you? Am I right Iblis, the demon king of fire?" Yukio said and Rin flinched. He stared at the other demon, one of his older half brothers – his eyes widen in realization of Mephisto and Iblis earlier conversation.

The demon sighed, he was only injuring himself and he fared no good in this state. He looked at his little half brother – Rin – and smiled gently at the shock expression. He wanted this moment to be an experience of a lifetime, to be held closely by his little adorable brother. But thanks to his younger twin that is ruined and his only chance to awaken the other is by raping him – he wished he didn't have to resort to that.

Quickly kissing Rin on the forehead he allowed himself to completely disappear and return back to Ghenna and tell his father of his failure. Rin sat there, he didn't know what to feel – he should feel angry of being lied to and allowing the other demon to touch him. But he didn't, in fact he missed the other's warmth already.

O.O

It had been a month since Iblis summoning circle was destroyed, the next day Rin was bombarded by multiple questions by his younger twin as if the fire king went any further on him. Rin gave him the same answer over and over and the younger twin had made sure to destroy any summoning circles that Mephisto or the other two tamers gave him.

The school headmaster have been very nice to Rin and even been giving him summoning circles that the older twin been eager enough to use it. But as soon as his blood hit it a bullet hole was on the paper and Yukio standing there with his gun out.

Their next mission, Rin wasn't as excited as he should be. He followed orders to the letter which gravely unnerved everyone and he stuck by the people he was assigned to. The mission they are on now was the same, a demon disturbing a small town and the Exwires are there to exorcise it. As soon they got there a demon came out and attacked them, the townspeople were lying on the ground with hollow eyes – but still retained a pulse and shallow breathing.

"Why hello there my younglings." The demon said with his wings widely opened and his copper color tail swaying about.

"An Incubus?" Shima said and Rin head popped up at the claim. The incubus was the same as Iblish, the wings were much smaller and held a dirty copper color and his hand was shoulder length and spiky. The lust demon smiled at Rin, "Hello my young prince, so you're the one that sent my king into a craven rage." The demon said as his eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"You mean Iblis sent you?" Yukio said, his guns pointing at the demon with every attention to shoot him.

"No, I'm here to kill that brat." The demon glowered. "Thanks to that half blooded spawn, my king mind have been nothing but riddled with him in thoughts. None of the other lust base demons can please our poor king and his father has ruled us as he had tried to comfort him."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Rin shouted out his defense. His black tail curling in rage but his body couldn't help but heat at the name of the fire demon king. The Incubus scoffed as his nose twitched.

"You teased him and wouldn't allow him to fully awaken you! His scent has mended with yours and I can smell him on you!" the demon hissed, his claws growing dangerously long. "As I see it, I can force you into Ghenna and give you to my lord or I can kill you and set his mind free of you, but since I don't like the fact that mere half bread aroused my lord – I have to kill you."

With that the demon flew quickly at Rin and his claws slashed at the other's stomach. Rin coughed up blood and his eyes went wide, Yukio fired at the demon only for it to retreat. The half demon glowered as he took the red bag off his sheathed sword.

"Now you pissed me off!" Rin shouted and took out his carefully crafted sword. Blue flames enlighten from the blade and as well his body. His ears grew longer to show a true demon, two flame-like horns appeared on his head and the tip of his tail was burning in Satan's fire. The Incubus eyes widened and he growled.

The fight has started and the demon was faster than Rin's own instincts. Soon enough the demon quickly pluck each one of his team mates and sent them in the strange sleeping state. Rin quickly ran, his ears twitching at the sound of gun fire and he quickly turned the corner and ran towards his younger brother.

When he got there; his entire body froze. The demon was latching on his younger brother and his fangs burrowed deep into the others neck. As soon the demon let go he turned to face Rin and pure hatred was clear in his eyes. Rin felt anger and he held his sword out, glowering he ran at the demon as well the demon flew at him. Claws, sharp teeth and a blade clashed at each other.

Rin blinked for a second and started coughing up blood when the other impaled his claws into the other's stomach. The half demon doubled over, coughing up crimson color liquid. The Incubus grabbed his sword and his tail curled in sick glee.

"Now then, do you have any last words?" The incubus asked, smiling widely to show off his sharp canines.

"Yeah." Rin took out a summoning circle with his blood on it. The Incubus eyes widened at the sight and he quickly raised the blade. "_By blue flames and desired dreams, I call upon thee to aid me in fulfilling my wishes that my heart, mind and body bleed._" Rin said as his sight started to blur into eternal blackness. He collapsed and blue flames erupted from the paper and pushing the other demon back.

The Incubus looked up in fear as the demon king of fire appeared from the paper. His larger wings opening and the blue tail swaying about without a care. Iblis opened his eyes and looked at the half demon that was lying down in his own blood. Blue fire soon lightly etched on his skin and rising, he then looked at one of his followers.

"You dare attack my little brother, one of your princes?" Iblis growled enraged. The demon dropped the flaming sword and backed away even further from his king.

"My king, I-"before he can continue his sentence blue flames erupted on his body. The demon screamed in pain as he was burned alive. Iblis watched with slight glee before his sights was turned to his little brother. His body flared in heat at the memory of him moaning and he gritted his teeth to control himself. Iblis carefully picked up his brother and grabbed the sheath of his sword as well the flaming blade.

Iblis bite his finger and allowed his blood to pour out to create a Ghenna gate. Quickly stepping into the dimension connecting gate he sunk in it to return home.

O.O

The next time Rin woke up he was in a bed full of silks of blue and red. The opposing colors blending in well and showed how muscular he is. Rin blinked a few times before sitting up and realized he was only in boxers. He then felt two stern arms wrap around his waist in a stern hug. Rin head whipped to look behind him and he was caught in a firm kiss.

Leather wings wrapped around his body making him are hugged into the other demon warm body. A tail wrapped around his tail and the kiss the two demons were sharing was released with a thin strip of saliva between them.

"Iblis…" Rin whispered. The older demon kissed the nape of the half demon neck and his hand slipped into the boxers and rubbed the semi-hard member. Rin gasped his back arching at the already given pleasure. "Iblis…" Rin moaned as the demon king bit his neck to taste the crimson blood.

Rin twisted to face the Incubus and kissed the other passionately. The Incubus didn't have any clothes on and he didn't hesitate to strip Rin of the last article that covered his beautiful milky skin. The blue tail added more pressure to the black one; the coiling friction added the pleasure to the half demon. The incubus kissed Rin chest and moved down to his hard member.

Taking his little brother into his mouth and started sucking. Rin moaned his toes curling as his instincts took over his clouded and lust filled mind. Rin gripped his older half-brother flaming hair and lay back against the soft bed underneath him.

The two were unaware of the door to Iblis carefully decorated room. A tall man stood at the door and watched his own two sons fulfilling each other desires. The demon king smiled, he slowly closed the door and decided he will check up on the two later.

Iblis loudly slurped as he sucked on his brother, waiting for the loud to come out of his little Incubus. Rin back arched and moaned loudly when he released into Iblis mouth. Iblis swallowed the salty liquid and took his mouth off the younger demon with a loud pop.

"Rin, will you allow me to awaken you?" the full-blooded demon asked. Both of their bodies where burning and Iblis wanted to saté both of their desires. Rin nodded, he was going to listen to his instincts. What he didn't expect was something wet and slimy to wrap around him. Rin looked down to see strange red tentacles with a clear liquid substance that made his body burn even more.

Soon Rin blue fire burst out of control and the tentacles coiled around his arms and legs. Iblis shivered and his eyes went to look at Rin sheathes weapon. Quickly moving he unsheathed the sword and laid it on the ground before flying back to his brother. A smile formed on his face now that he can witness his adorable brother true form.

Rin moaned as he felt one of the slimy objects to enter his tight whole. Rin shiver, Iblis hugged his brother and wrapped his wings around the boy protectively. Iblis kissed Rin and grinded both of their hips together. Rin moaned into the kiss, another slimy tentacle slithered into his already filled whole. The half demon shivered as his back arched, Iblis kisses are relentless.

The Incubus hands rubbed his half brother thighs and felt the muscles started to relax for his entry.

"Are you ready my dear little brother?" Iblis asked and licked the sensitive ears. Rin nodded, he couldn't hand this torment anymore, and he wanted the other to thrust in him already. The slimy creatures moved out of him and he felt something else brush against his member. Looking down, his eyes grew in size when he can finally compare his brother size. No doubt any Incubus size would be impressive, but since Iblis is his first the demon gerth was thicker to his own. The head glistening with precum and the length seem to be able to fill him completely. Iblis kissed his brother and his weakest demon follower spread the other legs further for him to quickly slide in.

Iblis shivered at the tightness, Rin let out a silent scream at every nerve of his insides being rubbed in a burning embrace. Iblis nipped the nap of the others neck and his leathery wings wrapped around both of the tightly. The weak slimy demon lets go of Rin before back underneath the bed.

The two were enthralled in passion for hours. Rin didn't even notice that a pair of wings has torn from his back, the same color as Iblis. The pain wasn't even noticed due to the large amounts pleasure that was raging in his systems. Soon the door burst opened to show a phantom colored hair demon came in with an agitated look.

"Hey! Its diner time what is tak-"Iblis then stopped mid thrust and Rin looked at the door with a bright red blush on his face. Iblis glowered and glared at the other demon. "uhh…"

"Astaroth….what did I say about interrupting?" Iblis growled his question and the demon king of rot shivered. Rin wings moved slightly to show most of his milky white skin. Astaroth places his hands up and slowly steps back and turns to run. The tentacles then came rushing out from under the bed and wrapped around the rot king. Quickly dragging the older demon back the door slammed shut and Wrath demon was bound to the soft bed.

"Now then Rin, like to learn some punishments?" Iblis asked with a sly smile. He took himself out of his little brother and moved to one side of Astorath, his sharp claws cutting the punk like clothing. Rin smiled and nodded and got to the other side, he licked his lips. He can finally make him pay for what he did.

"Let's get started."


	2. Courting an Incubus

_**Author Note: I will be completely honest with you, when I first written this I didn't think of a story idea but more of a one-shot between Rin and another character (is Iblis considered OC? Tell me if you think so, I can change some things on the story description) so I have looked at the Reviews and rating and decided to make this a three part story. I have consulted this with a friend who have read the story gave me a few ideas (PS: She likes Bon/Rin) so I have decided to go the opposite way and do this…So please tell me what you think and if this chapter gets popular I will post the final chapter…So thank you oh and sorry for the Grammar, I'm not really good at it. **_

Courting an Incubus

_Rated M_

It had been six months since Rin has awakened as a lust demon and have been wondering around Gehenna. However, when he walks around one of his half-brothers come along to protect him from any demons that have ill attention towards half breeds in general or his father keeps him cooped up by snuggling with him or making him study about demons and the royal family or inner circle demons.

A yawn escaped the dark haired male as he walked through the highly detailed hallway of the castle centered in hell's circles. The walls were cavern from key history points of hell as well those who have become kings or prominent figures during it with Latin written along the sides of it from the history of the prominent figures and the events that proceeded. Rin was memorized by these images and he even spent hours trying to decipher the dead language to understand who the prominent figure was or what have happened during Gehenna's growth. Even now he is amazed by how well detailed such wall sculptors are and how he managed to decipher it.

Rin then placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to contemplate, his wings twitched as a sign of wanting to stretch out and take flight, his tail swaying around and the hairs on it stood up as if it was going to release a sweet scent to seduce a lucky someone to have fun with. Then he bumped into someone and he fell back and landed on his ass. Snapping back into reality, Rin snarled thinking it was one of his older half-brothers deciding to interrupt his little peace time. Looking up to yell at someone Rin stopped to stare at the demon before him.

The demon stared back through golden irises that are laced with ruby coming from the pupils. The male skin is unblemished and is sun kissed with well defined muscles bare before the elements. Spiked horns curved from his forehead starting from the natural bone white to an interesting royal purple. Rin eyes then wonder to the hip down and he blinked finding the other's legs resembled a fawn or a goat of some sort and a long tail with what seems to have a spade at the end. The stranger tilted his head as he examines Rin, allowing the messy short hair to cover a portion of his beautiful face.

Stepping forward slightly he lend a hand out to reveal sharp claws that is the same coloring as his horns.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention of where I was going." The older male said and Rin shivered at the voice, its calm with a hint of power behind it, smoother than Iblis silky voice. Rin tail twitched and he took the offered hand and felt himself being lifted up to his feet. Then the two eyes connected for the first time and they both felt time froze around them. Both of their eyes flashed a lavender color, the contact of their flesh burned and Rin was quick to withdraw his hand and fidgeted uncomfortably. However, the stranger stood there, still looking at Rin before a smile slowly settled onto his face and what seems to be peace.

"Oh, uhmm…sorry…" Rin said as he avoided eye contact with the pure breed in front of him. "W…What's your name?" the stranger continued to smile, finding the little display from the half demon adorable by all accounts.

"My name is Asmodeus." The demon said, staying calm while the other was starting to go into a hysterical fit of what just happened. He lifted up one of his hands and moved the reddish hazelnut colored hair from his face and Rin saw it moved a bit as if it has a mind of its own and appeared ghost like. Rin blinked and he tilted his head as he tried to remember where he has heard or seen the other name before, then he remembered he have read it from a book about the Princes of sins.

"You're the Prince of Lust!" Rin suddenly shouted and his wings tucked in a bit and his tail seemed to curl slightly in between his legs.

"Yes I am…and who might you be little one?" Asmodeus asked as he continued to study the half breed, feeling his soul reaching out towards the confused one and his skin becoming hotter as he imagines the small incubus fingers gliding down his sun kissed skin.

"I'm Rin Okumora sir." He replied a little too fast for his liking and still he avoided eye contact.

"Oh, so you're Satan's youngest addition?"

"Uhmm, Yes. Though my little twin brother is technically the youngest." Rin said as his heart clenched and missing his intellectual sibling. It saddens him that Yukio hates demons and is in denial that he didn't get the demon blood but lately he has smelt it coming from him, growing stronger every single passing day. Rin lowered his head as he recalled last month encounter with the Esquire and to tell them that he was okay, only to have his brother pull a gun out on him and shouted at him about him being a monster.

Asmodeus sensed the other emotional distress at the mention of his younger twin, he watched as the adorable expression he held slowly shifted into one of sadness then regret. The Demon Prince of Lust stepped forward and lifted up the younger demon head. Rin blinked as he looked at the demons eyes once more and felt his entire being screaming at him – but he didn't know what to do.

"You shouldn't harbor your emotions like that little incubus." Then a subtle kiss, the two felt time froze once more as Asmodeus saw the memories the other was pondering on about. He saw a group of teenagers through the half breed eyes, one slightly taller with three moles settle on his face and wearing glasses to enhance his poor eyesight. He felt words escape the younger ones mouth but it was all muffled then the memory began to speed up. Asmodeus felt the younger ones body freeze, his sights settle onto the drawn gun, the younger twin mouth moving and anger and disbelief is clear on his face. The other group of teenagers was screaming at the younger twin to put down his gun and Rin's body finally moved or motioned in a non-threatening manner. Both of his hands up as muffled words escaped him. Tears streaked on both of the twins faces as they traded words and then a loud echo.

Asmodeus felt his body lock and for a moment he thought he was shot in the heart by silver bullets doused with holy water but when the younger teen opened his eyes he saw short blonde hair moving in front of his vision and a curvy silhouette falling to the ground. The smell of blood entered his senses and Rin's body finally moved to catch the falling beauty. Asmodeus felt anger, the first time he have ever felt so much rage and the thirst for vengeance but his logic told him to continue watching from Rin's eyes. The female was cute by human standards, her eyes filled with innocence's that Asmodeus haven't seen in so long, blood started soaking through her tacky yellow shirt and a small hole is on the center of her chest. The female slowly blinked, shock still having its hold on her and Rin acted quickly while the younger twin stood there, mouth agape and in shock.

Then the memory ended abruptly as Rin finally pulled away, his face red and his breathing harsh in attempt to get oxygen. Asmodeus chest hammered and he shivered when his breathtaking eyes hid behind his eye lids from the mixture of feelings coursing through him. When he opened them he saw the smaller male running the opposite way and leaving the passionate Prince behind to contemplate of his feelings and actions.

O.O

Rin just kept running, leaving the other behind and his very being screaming for the other. Of course he had lustful cravings to feel good and to touch the other but this wasn't one of those occasional one night stands. No, this desire is different from those little quickies from his random needs; this desire was…he didn't know what to call it!

The next thing Rin knew was that someone caught him and he was lifted off his feet and was embraced. Deep purrs emitted from the other and all too familiar warmth helped him relaxed.

"Dad…?" Rin said and Satan licked his second youngest son on the forehead and placed him down, the smell of confusion, fear and lust came off him as a beacon. Satan tail curled and he slightly growled thinking that someone attempted to harm his son, the next heir of Gehenna and bearer of the royal blue flames.

_Click-Clack_

The two heads looked down the hall and Rin felt his heart speed up as he hid behind his father.

_Click-Clack Click_

Satan raised an eyebrow as an all too familiar scent reached him; slowly he physically relaxed when he saw the familiar figure entering the fire lit room.

_Click_

Asmodeus stopped, a look of hurt plastered on his face as his golden eyes laced with ruby looked towards Rin. Satan saw the way the Prince of Lust looked towards his son, the smell of need reeking off of them but this wasn't the normal 'I want to fuck you' scent, no, and this was a mating scent. Satan looked down at Rin and he now understood the confusion but the older demon across from them needs to prove himself if he wants to court his beautiful child. Satan cotton white tail wrapped around Rin waist as a sign of protectiveness and Asmodeus looked up, determination etched on his face.

_So the courting dance has begun._ Satan thought as the other ventured forward but he pushed the thoughts aside as he remembered the two needed to meet about the developments of the Lust circle of Gehenna and the recent damages from recent damned souls being claimed by lust demons.

"Rin, why don't you go find Iblis – I believe your studies are about to begin soon." Satan said, his head starting to pound and his pants getting too tight to handle this mating scent any longer. Rin nodded and ran down one of the hallways behind them to find his older half-brother and leaving Satan and Asmodeus alone. Satan looked at the passionate demon and he can still see the determination from those captivating eyes.

"Satan…" the other said, breaking the silence and Satan couldn't help but smirk.

"It appears God has created you for two people…" Satan started and the powerful demon eyes looked elsewhere before back at the Impure King and nodding. "Well, you are a powerful demon, a Prince of sin much less but I am finding it hard believe that God…my brother made two people for you. One of his Archangels and now my son…but considering he even allowed them to even exist still baffles me, however, I am still happy." Satan said and Asmodeus nodded, understanding the questionable actions of the other older twin.

"You have forgotten the part where Gabriel has thought I was giving him impure thoughts and recoiled." Asmodeus said and Satan nodded, he remembers the rejection well and if it was a weaker demon being rejected from their soul mate they would have destroyed themselves. However, Asmodeus didn't do that but the consequences and damage have left a half broken hearted demon Prince that decided to hide while his sin ran wild. The other demon Princes were mad by this because the Archangel had the audacity to harm their brother but they surprisingly set aside their vengeance to help fix their sibling.

"My brother doesn't do anything without a reason…" Satan said and he stepped closer to the Lust Prince, "If this is an apology to you for one of his greatest warrior's rejection then I want to know his aim but of course he does like to be mysterious."

"Just like you." Asmodeus said as he slightly smiled at the memories of when the Impure king was a child, running through the halls and chasing coal tars. His black angel wings fluttering as he tried to take to the air but it proved difficult because they were smaller than normal to lift him up. But now those wings are cotton white along with his tail and hair, he have stopped being a demon ever since Yuri Egin died and Asmodeus wish to see the happiness that filled him to come back again.

"Yeah will, I do it for the greater good." Satan said, his scarlet eyes flickering to the side as he crossed his arms before landing onto Asmodeus. "Let's get this meeting underway, you have been hiding for a while and now coming out of despair." Asmodeus nodded, his golden eyes laced with ruby meeting Scarlet with specks of gold and azure. Satan led the way to the throne room and knew a series of events will follow if his brother is planning something.

O.O

Rin have managed to find Iblis and the way his older half-brother was looking at him with a large smile and the look of pride creep him out. Also his other half-brother Eign, the demon king of water seem to scowl at him but Rin found out quickly that Iblis little twin brother is an envious demon and the half breed tried his best not to induce to much Envy from the Water demon king but right now it seemed pointless.

"What?" The small Incubus asked and the two brothers glanced at each other. Eign arctic blue eyes shifted a bit, envy clear in them as he barred his sharp teeth. His long hair moved a bit and Rin saw the dark navy covering the top slowly became water-like and they seemed to move about as if they had minds of their own, ready to attack anything. Iblis looked to his twin and he sighed as his blue furry tail wrapped around his jealous brother Navy blue one.

"Don't tell me to calm down brother!" Eign hissed and he looked at Rin, anger apparent and the half breed wondered what he did this time. "This little brat has only been awakened for nearly two years and he has already found his soul mate!" the demon king of water shouted, his arctic irises flashing into reddish slits.

"What do you mean by 'found my soul mate'?" Rin asked as he watched the kimono wearing demon snarl at his lack of information and glared at his own older twin brother. Iblis only looked at him, secretly telling his brother to calm down before he harms someone or himself by his uncontrollable emotions.

"You haven't taught him that?!" Eign growled, his sharp canines nearly taking his tongue off, the strained look on his face made Iblis pout before he took his brother face and kissed him. Rin tail curled at this and he watched Iblis method of calming down his envious brother, the sight of the two tongues fighting and slight moans made Rin close his eyes and imagine a threesome. However, the image of Asmodeus came in along with another shadowy figure pleasuring him. Rin's eyes snapped open and he groaned in annoyance of the images that infiltrated his fantasies.

"A Soul mate is your eternal partner Rin." Iblis said and the half demon looked up to see Egin has a pout on his face but Iblis held a small smile. "God has created someone just for you-"

"-Or you for someone else…" Eign said and Iblis nodded.

"So who is the demon that is trying to court you, you must have met him or her earlier since you started smelling differently." Iblis said, he smiled wider to show his sharp canines and his cobalt blue eyes sparkled from the flaming torches.

"Asmodeus…" Rin said and the two froze. Eign looked over at Iblis and Rin saw the fourth oldest have paled considerably. Iblis is now frowning and he repeatedly said the demon Prince of lust name over and over again. "What did I do now?" Rin asked in a whine and the Water demon king sighed and tried to help his older twin brother.

"Asmodeus is a very passionate demon, he gets attached to anything and if he feels abandoned he will destroy or kill anything you ever loved. Then God felt to make his next Archangel Asmodeus soul mate and when the two met Asmodeus only became fixed on that Archangel but when the holy being rejected him he fell into…well withdrawn."

"Withdrawn?" Rin asked in a small voice.

"Is when a demon has experienced a trauma they can't handle and go into a sleep like death where they create their own hell. From there the demon needs to traverse their own hell and collect their shattered psyche before awakening. Sometimes this process takes hours, days or even centuries but since Asmodeus is a very powerful demon he has taken a lot longer to gather his psyche before leaving his withdrawn state." Eign then looked to his older brother. "During that time, the Lust base demons have gone wild and many were harmed or kidnapped by the other demon Princes of sin in order to fix their broken brother…Iblis was one of them." Rin recoiled at the information and he looked at the demon king of fire who had a look of horror on his face.

"I thought awakenings were supposed to be scared…"

"They are…but it's an eternal nightmare when you're forced to awaken…" Eign said. "Asmodeus needs to prove to our father, as well us that he is worthy to be your soul mate just like he did to the other Archangels…but you have a decision, however, there are deadly consequences if you deny him Rin."

O.O

Rin had to get away so Eign can calm down his panicked older twin, the young half breed sighed and he turned the corner and paused. Asmodeus stood there in front of three of his older half-brothers: Astaroth, Lucifer and Azazel. Rin held his breath, afraid if he gave any indication that he is here then something bad would follow.

Lucifer, the third oldest and named after an angel that fell because of his pride snarled. The male wasn't like the humans have depicted him; in fact he looked more angelic like than the pictures of angels Rin have seen around the hallways and during his studies. The King of light tilted his head as if he was thinking, his fingers twitched and his pristine emerald orbs stared down the older being. Lucifer tail swayed about in a protective manor and he constantly looked to see Astaroth was still shaking in what seems to be trying to control his rage.

"If this is about Rin…" Then Azazel spoke, his pale grey eyes staring at Asmodeus and his voice light. The sixth eldest hardly spoke and when he does his voice is raspy and the platinum blonde being prideful only uses spirits or telepathic abilities to get his words across. So it was strange for Rin to hear his half-brother voice for the first time. It sounded strained and slowly falling apart. The demon king of spirits pale eyes seem to glare at the demon Prince. "Then you do…not need to worry." He slowly got his message across, his face twitching in frustration that he will never admit. "We, the Demon Kings…respect you and we…know that you are…not going to do anything to him…but it is not us…that you need to prove to…it is him." Then Azazel looked at Rin.

Rin felt the shivers; Azazel can see souls of all beings. He can tell when something is wrong, when someone is about to die, when someone is lying to him but most importantly he knows how to destroy them. Azazel hasn't been openly hostile to Rin like Eign but he have kept tabs on him and helped him train his body to control the blue fire but Azazel have touched Rin soul several times making the two relationship uncomfortable well Rin thought it was.

Asmodeus looked to Rin; his eyes seem to sparkle with too many emotions for Rin to decipher. Lucifer snarled, his ruby eyes flickering between the two. For the moment Lucifer looked like he wanted to protest but a glare from Azazel kept his mouth shut. Rin eyes looked at the wall, his thoughts running as he recalled his conversation with Iblis and Eign. He heard the Lust Prince walking towards him and Rin had to swallow his nerves and look at him.

He couldn't deny that Asmodeus is handsome and he have heard all of things he did but demons are born to separate the pure from the impure, to tempt man and women in order for heaven to shelter the ones that have been following the silent laws.

The half breed has decided what he is going to do now. "Before we start…" Rin started and Asmodeus looked at him with curiosity etched on his face. "I want to know who the Archangel is."

"I can do that…" Asmodeus said with a sad smile.

O.O

Yukio Okumora have been in grief for a month, he have shot Shiemi because he couldn't handle his brother being what he is. A half demon that have awakened and Amaimon have always came back with reports on Rin development. Yukio is even confused about his rising desires, his demon features have even came out and he have tried everything to keep them hidden and now he knows the struggle that Rin had to go through.

The first class exorcist sighed as he looked at the recent book reports, the Esquires have benefited greatly from Rin being in Ghenna. Somehow his older brother have managed to swipe books from Gehenna and got Amaimon to walk into their class and drop the books on the table with a large bag of what appears to be different flavors of candy from all over the world then walked right out before anyone could react.

From that the students thought it was a good idea to have a book report on each of the books, but apparently they have to study Latin and multiple languages of lesser demon dialect to the demon king dialect (who fucking knew there were fifteen different dialects of the demon tongue!?) and each of the students would switch books the following month and do the entire routine again. Yukio slightly smiled, at least his brother is being considerate and from the reports he has taken an interest in his studies with the older half-brothers.

Yukio then picked up Bon book report and read the ten pages and found an intriguing discovery. Each of the demon kings are related to Satan, that much everyone knew but the Vatican assumed the mother was the same and directed from Lilith but it was several key females from several country's history. All of the demon kings are only related through their father but each of them has different features, fall under a different sin, their abilities differing from each other which granted them immunity from the powers they rule. Yukio continued to read this interesting find of who each their mothers were. Yukio blinked in surprise he never knew Iblis and Eign were fraternal twins and their mother was Cleopatra, or that Samuel was adopted by Satan when he found no female being able to bear his children, or that Lucifer was named after Satan grandfather who fell to what the Vatican believed to be the result of his own Pride but he fell because he wanted to free the demons and led an revolution and the birth of Gehenna.

Yukio put down the paper, he thought for a minute and he highly doubt that the Vatican would copy these books and allow exorcist to read them so they are being kept as a secrete study in Blue Cross Academy which Mephisto seems anxious for Gehenna history to be told in a demons perspective. The younger Okumora twin then looked at Shiemi paper and found it only six pages long which are considered rare for the girl to write more the one and half.

The paper was about soul mates which Yukio thought was strange for demons to have a book about it. He skimmed the paper and he came to another interesting find, apparently God is Satan older brother and he creates those destined for each other as well how the world or actions of men will lead people to certain things.

"Yukio I presume…" the younger Okumora twin looked up and his eyes widens. Before him a male stood before his desk, his eyes resembled stars and his face was calm, his hair a dark bark brown color hair is messy in a way it reminded him of Rin. "I have some news for you…" he eyes soften as he opened his mouth.

"Hello Gabriel." The two then looked at the door to find a demon standing at the door. His reddish hazelnut tail wrapping around another form waist and Yukio eyes widened.

"Rin?!"

O.O

The proceeding events have been interesting with the Archangel bearing his blade at Asmodeus and shouting at the demon Prince in a dialect that Yukio or Rin have never heard and the Demon Prince of Lust replying in a demon dialect that Yukio didn't have time to decipher since he spoke to fast. Rin was watching them, trying to think of what to do and was surprised the two didn't destroy the clown's precious playground. Asmodeus looked hurt by whatever Gabriel was saying, causing that other male some harm. Gabriel even a few times motioned to Rin and was probably calling him the same thing (if he understood what he was saying) but Rin felt hurt regardless.

"I will not let you tempt me again!" Gabriel shouted but this time in a dialect the two Okumora twins can understand.

"I didn't tempt you! I have told you as well as you older siblings that your father has created you for Rin and I!" Asmodeus replied and Yukio blinked. He was just reading about this and the consequences of rejection are very violent to demons and slowly Yukio looked over at Rin and saw him shaking.

"Lies! I don't know what dark magic you did to find some way to tempt me or even managed to find a way past my immunity to Lust demons magic but I will find out and I will make sure you can never corrupt my thoughts again!" this made Asmodeus growl in frustration, pain etched on his face and Rin suddenly fell off the chair he was sitting in and started screaming in pain. Gabriel wings twitched and stared in shock, he have felt that feeling when Asmodeus and his own eyes first met. The feeling of time stopping and his very being pulled the half breed as well the demon Prince.

Gabriel covered his ears to stop the echoes of screaming, the smell of musk emanating from Asmodeus and rare spices coming from Rin. _Soulmate._ The echoes of his older siblings whispered in his head until he fell in the sweet embrace of slumber. Asmodeus looked confused and caught the other as Yukio tried to calm down his brother that's when he saw Lucifer standing there and a look of anger and fear on his face.

"Archangels are more stubborn then we are…" he said and he let go of what appeared to be a thread of hair and Asmodeus knew he was the one who rendered one of his soul mates asleep. "You won't make him see by talking to him…you need to fuck him if you want the results you need." That just Lucifer, being blunt and going right into the truth that no one wants to venture into. Asmodeus bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at the slumbering Archangel and then at Rin who have managed to stop screaming and was staring at him. "Well?"

"Let's do it…" Yukio then looked at his brother in shock; this Rin has changed so much.

O.O

Gabriel felt cool air hit his chest and he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in velvet colored room, much like the ones in brothels. His star colored eyes took in his surroundings and soon he found himself in a location that houses lust demons. His wings flexed making the soft feathers appear sharper then daggers and he abruptly sat up, expecting demons to swoop down on him. Instead he came face to face with the half demon, the one who bears Satan fire. The male looked at him with intense, cobalt blue eyes staring up at his blend of greens, browns and yellows.

The Archangel swallowed, seeing the look of want present on the young incubus but he couldn't ignore the smell of spices that rolled off the other and when the younger male closed the small gab, their bare skin touched made the Archangel stop all movement. The contact made their skin burn and Rin sniffed Gabriel neck to find the Archangel smelled like freedom. The air, the ground, water and fire blended together in a peaceful mix that told Rin that opposites don't have to fight.

"Stop…" Gabriel started in a small voice, Rin only looked at him. Gabriel opened his mouth again, trying to control his urges, to get away from the lust demons that know how to break his immunity that god have crafted him to fight. Then he felt a pair of hands slowly rub up his back and Gabriel look to find Asmodeus. "S…sss…" Gabriel couldn't make the words come out, Rin and Asmodeus scent was overwhelming him and he felt his wings fluffing back out from the shoulder blades being message.

"Sshhh my mate…" Asmodeus whispered and it made Gabriel shiver, "We will show you that you should fear nothing." Then the nipping began and slowly Gabriel felt his will slipping. This had happen once, when Michael encourage him to speak or at least give the Lust Prince a chance. He did and the experience was frightening even now he can feel his stomach muscles coiling from the subtle touches that humans yearned for; an acceptance of his missing pieces.

A gasp escaped Gabriel and his eyes snapped open no knowledge or recollection of when he closed them but before he could look down to see what the half breed was doing, Asmodeus managed to turn his head and kissed him. The two figures tongues fought for dominance, Gabriel felt the other trying to cheat; the rubbing of his wings and the sucking of his manhood made the Archangel light headed.

The two separated and a thin piece of saliva was their only connection. Rin look up and a sinister idea snaked it's way into his mind, taking his mouth off the hard member and then his skillful tongue licking up from Gabriel's throbbing muscle to his chest. Gabriel groaned, his legs giving small tremors and he looked at Rin for a moment before the younger male pecked his lips. "Sneaky little demon…" Gabriel murmured and Rin felt a shiver crawl all the way down his spine to the tip of his tail.

Then Gabriel grabbed Rin's ass, shivering from the touch of their skin making fireworks, he kisses his younger partner even more passionate. Rin purred, his tail wrapping around the Archangel leg as the dark haired male depend the kiss. Asmodeus licked his lips as he sneaks behind Rin and slowly pushed the two down where Rin is sitting on top of the Archangel. Rin grinds into Gabriel pelvis as he smirked when he received a pleased groan. Asmodeus tail gave feathery touches on both of his partner's thighs, his hands placed on Rins hips moving him so he can sit on top of Gabriel member. The kiss was released and Rin face is redder than a tomato, looking back at the Prince of Lust, his jet-black tail moved so the fluffy fur brush over the other demon's neck and made a caressing motion on one side of the cheek.

Asmodeus only smiled at the playful gesture then pushed Rin's hips down so the Archangel member is now fully inside him. Rin back arched and his wings spread open when the unprepared entrance has been roughly violated. Rin hissed a bit from the burning feeling and he felt Gabriel buck a little from the unexpected action. This made Rin's toes curl and he looked back at Asmodeus who had a wide smile, showing off his sharp canines. Gabriel groaned, his wings twitching when pleasure filled his very being. Gabriel's callous hands gripped Rin's skin even harder that would eventually leave bruises on him. The Lust Prince purred at the sight, his two beautiful mates are the way he like them, together in a passionate embrace. The oldest of the three sandwiched Rin and not allowing him time to adjust before his own member slide in.

Rin gasped, tears welding up in his eyes from the new found pain conflicting with pleasure. Asmodeus then bit Rin's neck, forcing him to lay somewhat flat against Gabriel. The next thing Rin knew is Asmodeus starting to thrust; moans escaped him as Gabriel tilted his head slightly to see what the Lust Prince is doing. After a few minutes of studying the simple action, Gabriel mimics it causing Rin to arch his back even more.

Asmodeus spade tail tip lightly touches Gabriel's leg and when the Archangel looked at him with lust filed eyes and curiosity. Asmodeus shivered as his tail slipped inside of Gabriel. The Archangel bucked forward along with a gasp, Rin whined slightly, his body shook from the immense pleasure but somehow he knew the other lust demon won't let him cum just yet. Gabriel shallow breaths come out in puffs, his head moving back to bare his neck before the two demons. Asmodeus let's Rin's neck go and his forked tongue licked at the half breed blood. His smooth tail secreted clear liquid that smelled like roses as it pounded in Gabriel virgin hole.

"Ah…ha~" Gabriel moaned a bit too loudly, feeling the other two shift a bit where a forked tongue licked his throat.

"So beautiful…" Asmodeus whispered, scraping his sharp canines on Gabriel shoulder before biting it. Asmodeus purred, he has marked his mates and he is sure no one will take them from him. Pulling back the demon thrust even harder, making the youngest of the three give a cute squeak. The first to give was Gabriel and the two watched as his body shivered and his wings flexed open and closed repeatedly. His beautiful blend of color in his eyes seems to unravel a galaxy before they closed. Rin moaned louder when the Prince grabbed his tail, his skilled hands rubbing it and casing the youngest to see stars in his vision. His wings pressed against his back when his entire body shook when he finally released.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and the orbs fearfully glanced at his pearly white wings, as if he expected them to be gnarled with blood and bone sticking out of the flesh or their coloring has changed into a onyx one to signify he has fallen from god's grace. He seemed to give a breath of relief when he relaxed.

"See…" Asmodeus said pulling out of Rin, his tail moving a bit to catch his angelic partner gasp before it pulled out, "God made you for me…and Rin made him for us." The Lust Prince said and the Archangel only seems to nod.

"I guess you right…" Gabriel said, his breath still short. Rin purred as he rubbed himself against the Archangel.

"But were still not done…" Asmodeus said and the beautiful blend of colors in the angel's eyes stared at him, trying to unravel the hidden message. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

O.O

Mephisto quietly sips his tea, his ears twitching from the loud moans coming from one of the doors to his right and he looks slightly bothered. The demon placed the cup down and his green eye flickered upward to see another Archangel with sand colored hair and is staring at the door with what seems to be a subtle smile. "I am so glad to have helped." Mephisto said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"At least my little brother isn't harming himself anymore as well his soul mates father so carefully put together." The angel said and looked back at Mephisto. The demon couldn't help but freeze under those eyes. They seem to pick out every little detail about Mephisto, making him feel like an open book once again.

"I assume you are here for a reason Michael?" Mephisto asked.

"Indeed, it's a message from my father to yours." Michael says and the greedy, purple hair demon paused and looked at him. God have always been discreet in what he does and whenever he calls on Satan means something is going to happen. _Hopefully not another apocalypse…_ Mephisto thought as he recalls the arguments between the two. "My father is visiting Gehenna in seven days time…he wishes to have meeting with Satan to discuss over certain topics."

_**Author note: Here are Satan Children/Demon Kings from oldest to youngest along with their sins.**_

_**-Mephisto/Samuel - Greed**_

_**-Beelzebub - Gluttony**_

_**-Lucifer - ?**_

_**-Iblis - Lust**_

_**-Eign- Envy**_

_**-Azazel- Pride**_

_**-Astaroth- Wrath**_

_**-Amaimon- Gluttony**_

_**-Rin Okumora – Lust**_

_**-Yukio Okumora - ?**_

_**Suggestion's on what Yukio's sin could be? Because depending on it may influence the final chapter a bit. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed.**_


End file.
